Abrakadabra
by uribenorena
Summary: Un poco similar a la pelicula, esta es la historia de un detective al cual se le ha asignado esclarecer la desaparicion y homicidio de una joven burgesa que se ha enamorado de un joven mago que hasta el momento el momento las pistas muestran como culpable pero con el homicidio y a medida que el dective trata de reconstruir la historia, nada es lo que parece


"¿Estas poniendo suficiente atención?"

Esa era su moto, su frase favorita cada vez que llevaba a cabo un truco, pero en esos momento parecía más una sentencia de muerte; solo de pensarlo, no pudo contener la risa , una risa entre nerviosa e irónica que por varios minutos retumbo por la celda , era divertido aún más divertido pensar en lo equivocados que estaban pero ¿ quién no los culparía ?

Pensar en un comienzo era complicado, ya que sinceramente no había forma de describirlo. Todo había comenzado de una manera simple y había ocurrido bastante rápido , tan rápido que solo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos y solamente de la noche en que se conocieron: la primera presentación del espectáculo, "su" espectáculo en la ciudad, verla sentada en una de las primeras filas juntos con lo que parecían sus primas pero sobretodo, su mejor memoria era la fascinación en sus ojos cafés que aunque dulces , amables que daban la sensación de llevar a una muralla llena de secretos pero aun así nada impidió que ese fuera el comienzo de todo ; ya a partir de ese momento el resto eran simplemente fragmentos rotos y con solo pensar en eso solo pudo comenzar a reír , era ridículo pensar que estaba atrapo en un lugar tan horrible por un estupidez

-"Y pensando estupideces, ¿Qué habrá sido de Iván y Claudia?" se preguntó en voz alta pero al ver la cara de extrañeza de su vecino de celda, y oír las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba , probablemente un guardia malhumorado y maleducado que le pediría que se callara, simplemente continuo su conversación en su cabeza: ¿ Cómo se habrían escapado de esta? se supone que...

-Santiago, tiene compañía- escucho que decía una de las voces

Al parecer no era un guardia molesto , así que levanto la cabeza y pudo ver en la puerta a un sargento acompañado del inspector Paraqk abriendo la puerta , y como para complicar más la situación, a su lado la loca de Claudia , esperando impaciente a que le abrieran para probablemente lanzársele a los brazos adivino con tristeza Santiago con tristeza ya que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo apenas el sargento, un muchacho de apenas 16 años abrió la puerta de la celda.

- Señor Martínez, la razón por la cual hemos.. bueno he venido aquí – comenzó a decirle el inspector , luego de mirar a Claudia de reojo con algo que parecía disgusto en la cara pero aun así continuo:

- Porque por petición del alcalde y de la familia pero sobre todo a la luz de un nuevo acontecimiento hemos de tomarle de nuevo la declaración de todo lo sucedió con respecto a la desaparición de la señorita Villanueva; si es posible me gustaría en lo personal que fuera ahora mismo, ¿Qué le parece?

Más concentrado en la posibilidad de deshacerse de Claudia, accedió de prontamente al nuevo interrogatorio, sin darse cuenta, que si ahora su situación estaba complicada, las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

Cuando el inspector se hubo asegurado que Claudia estuviera realmente lejos de la celda , más precisamente fuera de la comisaria, regreso a la celda , con un cuaderno de cuero pequeño y un pluma y un banco que en silencio acomodo contra la pared de la celada , de tal manera que podía ver a su interrogado con toda comodidad

¿Está listo? – le pregunto el inspector poco después al terminar de acomodar en sus piernas, un pequeño cuaderno de cuero y buscar en su bolsillo un pluma

-Si- respondió nervioso el mago

-Perfecto, para empezar le tomare de nuevo los datos básicos para el interrogatorio y alguna de las preguntas que el inspector Cadavid le hizo el día que lo retuvieron y ya yo le hare unas cuantas preguntas nuevas - se detuvo para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos cafés que no podían esconder su nerviosismo o ansiedad y además no dejaba de caminar de un lado hacia el otro en la habitación, así que decidió continuar, al final probablemente era culpable pero aun asi el pobre diablo merecía saber lo que sucedida ¿no? , probablemente en este momento no era buena idea , pensó el inspector

– Vea señor Gonzales, necesito que vuelva a contarme la historia que hubo entre usted y la señorita Villanueva, ya que ahora yo soy el encargado del caso, así que necesito que sea completamente sincero conmigo y yo seré tan sincero como sea posible con usted, ¿Qué le parece? –

Nervioso, Santiago comenzó a jugar con su pelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama , para luego mirar al Inspector a los ojos y le pregunto

- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Ya no sabe todo con el otro informe?

El inspector respiro profundo

- Prefiero llevar acabo la interrogación yo mismo , siempre hay la posibilidad de descubrir algo nuevo que pueda darle algún sentido a la historia , ¿satisfecha su pregunta?-

Santiago le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa

- Sí, me oculta algo pero si, ¿le importaría que solo fuera la historia de cómo la conocí? Los otros datos sobre mi puede tomarlos fácilmente del otro informe.

- Me parece bien- respondió el inspector – esa era realmente mi primera pregunta-

- Ok, esto puede ser largo así que de pronto póngase cómodo –

…

-Era mi primera función en Madrid, creo que nunca había estado; que estoy diciendo? Nunca habíamos estado tan nerviosos ya que Iván esa tarde había llegado con rumores de que el príncipe mismo iría a esa función y al final los rumores no fueron tan falsos después de todo , dándole a mi traje sus últimos toques , puede ver como la gorda y arrugada cara de Ivan palidecía antes de salir a introducir mi espectáculo.

¿Sabe? - y con eso miro al inspector que no paraba de apuntar en su pequeño cuaderno- desde pequeño y en especial desde el momento en que Maria mi hermana mayor me enseño mis primero trucos de magia y comenzamos nuestro show en la pequeña plaza de Santiago, siempre me ha gustado cerrar los ojos y escuchar todo a mi alrededor, esa noche

Cuando salí, era increíble ver para ser la primera noche un teatro tan lleno : en las filas de adelante , los señor tiñes con su conquista del momento y burgueses con sus familias y ahora que lo pienso ¿No estaba usted entre la audiencia , su cara me resulta familiar ya que lo pienso? , en el palco central claramente estaba nuestro temido invitado de honor con su esposa y la pequeña princesa ya luego a medida que iba introduciendo mi primer truco , un truco sencillo desaparecer un pequeño ramo de rosas y aparecer un pequeño hámster , iba revisando poco a poco los palcos cercanos al del príncipe la verdad no tarde mucho en encontrarla , estaba sentada con sus primas y su hermano ,en uno de los palcos altos cerca al escenario, era un teatro francamente pequeño así que no es una exageración lo que voy a decirle pero a falta de mejores palabras , verla era impresionante, solo basto hacer contacto por un segundo con esos ojos cafés en un segundo y negros en el otro, basto para casi arruinar el truco

-Ah si! lo recuerdo ! yo estaba en esa función con mi esposa - le interrumpió el inspector bastante impresiona con su habilidad para recordar caras y quien diría, la tristeza con la que estaba comenzando a hablar- Perdone , continué pero solo una pregunta ¿ Cómo era ella? y ¿Cómo logro conocerla ? no he tenido la posibilidad de ver un retrato de ella.

Viendo la cara de pena del inspector no pudo contener su risa , era suave y pegajosa asi que al final el inspector no tardó mucho en encontrase riendo con el mago.

-No se preocupe inspector, espere un poco, todo a su tiempo- y luego de limpiarse unas pocas lagrimas que tenía en sus mejillas continuo .

- Después de ese pequeño incidente que afortunadamente el resto del público, incluido el príncipe , tomo como parte del acto y simplemente se rio , el resto del acto evoluciono como lo había esperado , el acto final era un truco en el que necesitaba un voluntario , ¿ Lo recuerda? -

-Claro, era desaparecer a alguien a través de un armario, pidió al público un voluntario-

Santiago sonrió

- Si, se ofrecieron varias personas, incluso una de las princesas pero apenas ella levanto la mano, no dude ni un segundo en aceptar que viniera al escenario como voluntaria, en ese momento la curiosidad podía más que el cuidado de complacer a la familia real.

Espere un poco mientras bajaba a la primera planta y apenas apareció en el marco de la puerta no pude evitar tratar de analizarla: probablemente no tendría más de 19 años, era alta, un pelo castaño cobrizo que le caía por los hombros al punto que tocaba un poco el vestido blanco con un suave encaje negro en la cintura , pero en realidad en ella lo más llamativo era su cara algo angulada , una nariz aguileña y en general completamente sonrojada como si a última hora se hubiera arrepentido de su inesperado ataque de coraje .

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención en ella eran sus ojos cafés que transmitían inteligencia pero más que todo una dulzura y calma al parecer inagotables, mas también si mirabas bien, ellos parecían llevarte a una muralla que ella había construida alrededor de otras partes de ella, que probablemente pocos conocían y que si eras lo suficientemente suertudo en llegar a conocerlas, ella esperaba que no fueras a dañarlas. Aun así lo más impresionante de esos ojos, es que aunque fuera por nervios, parecían los encargados de su sonrisa.

¿Cómo te llamas? le pregunte lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran con claridad apenas subió al escenario.

- Carolina Villanueva - me respondió aún más sonrojada de lo que estaba y yo sin poder contenerla simplemente le regale mi mejor sonrisa y luego de explicar al público el acto, sin pensarlo mucho antes de dejarla entrar al armario , me acerque a su oído y le susurre : ¿preparada? ¿Estas poniendo atención? , en respuesta, ella bajo su cabeza y vi por un segundo como sus ojos ahora negros ,me sonreían ... y ahí me fue cuando me di cuenta de varias cosas , primero : desde ese momento en adelante seria completamente difícil alejarla de mi mente , y por muy absurdo que suene, esa idea tuvo completo sentido el segundo durante el que cerraba la puerta del armario , le daba un par de golpecitos y me alejaba para poder terminar con el acto pidiéndole a varias señoras entre el publico intercambiar entre si varios objetos personales entre si ya que encontraría que no serían los de ellas .

Además de pedirle a un elegante joven de cabello castaño, en las últimas filas del teatro, despertar a la joven a su derecha de cabello cobrizo, para luego salir del escenario al ritmo de los aplausos, hacia mi habitación en el teatro .

- Pero ¿Cómo llegaron a establecer contacto?-

- Calma inspector , le dije que se pusiera cómodo que esto iba a tomar tiempo-

No paso mucho tiempo, luego de que yo entrara a la habitación cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrir me encontré con Ivan , mi manger, un hombre francamente gordo y algo bajo con muy mal temperamento junto a un joven probablemente de unos 30 años, el mismo que despertó a la muchacha al final del acto y una mujer de más o menos 40 años que se presentó como la señora Maria Lopez , esposa de Enrique Villanueva y al joven lo presento como Julio Villanueva , el hermano más joven de don Enrique.

Como es normal , le bese a la mano a la dama y los invite a ellos dos a tomar asiento en un pequeño sofá que había cerca a la chimenea e a Iván a un sillón cerca a la ventana ,luego comenzamos a discutir, al parecer ambos quedaron bastante impresionados con mi acto pero sobretodo la más joven de las hermanas Villanueva, Silvia, por lo que estaban interesados en que les sirviera de entretenimiento en una pequeña reunión que tendrían en honor al cumpleaños número 17 de la joven , en un par de semanas.

Disculpe , mi señora - respondió iban en ese mismo momento en que ella termino de hablar- pero el contrato con el teatro acaba en tres semanas, no podemos, no puede dejar asi sus responsabilidades

Eso no es ningún problema - respondió el joven Julio que apenas lo había escuchado hablar en todo ese tiempo - nosotros arreglaremos..

-No se preocupe, allí vamos a estar solo asegúrese de hacernos llegar las indicaciones de cómo llegar - respondí , luego de haber abierto mis ojos , lo dije sin pensar mucho, solo sabía que quería volverla a ver .

La señora Maria y el joven inmediatamente sonrieron , se levantaron y con un apretón de manos salieron de la habitación.

¿¡Estás loco?!- me grito Iván apenas salieron, era divertido verlo tan enojado

Un poco y ¡ahora sal de mi habitación! - le respondí

Después de aquella reunión las dos primeras semanas todo siguió como antes, para serle sincero, deje de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche principalmente por Claudia , que se encargó de entretenerme con besos robados y varias tardes juntos , mientras Iván creía que estaba con su hermana fueron suficientes, ya la había comenzado a olvidar de a poco

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa pícara se le escapara a medida que tomaba nota, y no pudo evitar sonrojase un poco cuando levanto la mirada y preguntarle

-¿Cómo era su relación con ella? ¿Cómo es ella?-

- Inspector, la mujer que bajo con usted era Claudia, ¿Cómo decirlo ?, ella era la amante perfecta: hermosa, piel morena , delgada , pelo negro , des complicada y elegante pero solo tenía un pequeño problema: era terca y algo impaciente pero además tenía algo que hacia algo difícil lidiar con ella : pocas, casi nunca sabía que quería por lo que nunca era fácil complacerla pero sobretodo decirle que no y cuando lo hacía era para simplemente pelear -

-Mmm, ¿usted la definiría como explosiva e impulsiva también? ¿Sería capaz de dañar a alguien?

-Sí, ¿porque la pregunta? -

-No, por nada, en un momento se lo explicare pero por ahora continúe con su historia por favor-

-Inspector, creo que he sido lo suficientemente sincero y usted ya me esconde varias cosa , ¿Que sucede? -

- Aun no , continúe necesito saber un poco más -

- Inspector...-

El inspector, se retiró las gafas y masajeó un poco sus cienes y con un suspiro miro al mago a los ojos, preparado para analizar cada centímetro de su cara cuando le diera la noticia.

- El Cadáver de la Señorita Villanueva fue encontrado esta mañana por unos niños que jugaban en un parque cerca al rio Manzanares , estaba sentada en un banco lejos de ellos , según la madre de uno de los niños parecía que se hubiera quedado dormida esperando a alguien , cuando se acercaron ya fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba era muerta -


End file.
